[unreadable] This proposal is to request support for a Keystone Symposia meeting entitled "Cell Biology of Virus Entry, Replication and Pathogenesis", organized by Robert W. Doms, Beth Levine, Herbert (Skip) W. Virgin IV, and Robert A. Lamb, which will be held in British Columbia, Canada from April 13 - 18, 2008. Advances in structural biology have provided great insight into virus entry and assembly. The increasing use of whole genome screens, such as RNAi screens, has greatly accelerated the discovery of host factors needed for virus replication. Mechanisms underlying innate immunity and how viruses evade immune responses continue to be identified and provide fascinating insights into viral pathogenesis. Putting everything together to understand viral pathogenesis remains a central goal in this field. This meeting brings together experts on all facets of viral life cycles to develop insights into how viruses cause disease, and how this may be prevented. The Keystone Symposia meeting on Cell Biology of Virus Entry, Replication and Pathogenesis will focus on the interface between virology with cell biology and immunology. Just as the study of viruses has often led to discoveries of fundamental importance to cell biology and immunology, recent advances in cell biology and immunology-many of which have been driven by structural and new systems approaches-provide new opportunities to study how viruses cause disease, and how this can be prevented through the identification of new drug targets. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]